


I do love a man in uniform

by YatoJaeger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex?, I Had A Need To Write, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YatoJaeger/pseuds/YatoJaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a thing for Steve in his uniform. Tony isn't above begging for sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do love a man in uniform

 

 

It was no secret that Tony had a thing for Steve in his uniform. To be fair, even straight guys would still find Steve in his uniform tantalising to say the least. Tony was **really** glad he had a faceplate to his suit because the amount of time he spent staring at that wonderfully slim waist, strong, broad shoulders and perfect – god _perfect_ – ass was indecent, even for him.

And then there was Steve’s formal dress – that posh army suit with all the brass buttons and ribbons and medals. Tony just could not get enough of that. Natasha had to tell him on countless occasions the first time Tony saw him in it to close his filthy mouth before he started drooling.

Thing was, Tony Stark was a man of many kinks. A uniform kink was to be expected when you were sort-of-kind-of-non-officially dating Captain America. Every time he looked at the super soldier, Tony’s brain short-circuited.  At one particularly fancy sponsor event, Tony had to stay with Steve in his blood-pounding uniform all night, and by the end of the evening he just couldn’t bear it any longer. Tony was never very good at patience.

He pulled Steve into the men’s room the moment they were alone and locked the door. Steve looked startled.

“Tony?” he asked, as Tony pushed him back against the wall of the nearest cubicle. “What are you doing?”

“I—Steve, I need you to fuck me. Right here, right now.” Steve blinked at him, at those wide brown eyes with their blown pupils and the slight flush on his cheeks.

“Tony, what—” But then Tony was kissing him, a collision of mouths that had too much teeth but did the trick. Steve huffed a sigh into his mouth, cupping the back of Tony’s head. That was way too tender for Tony’s current state of mind, though. He pushed Steve’s hands down to his waist and greedily palmed Steve through his slacks, fumbling at the belt buckle, pushing his tongue thickly into the blonde’s hot mouth.

“Tony, Tony,” Steve laughed as the “genius” gave up his struggle with the buckle and just yanked on it instead.

“Steve, seriously, you have no idea how crazy it makes me just seeing you in that uniform. God I just want to ruin it, pull it apart. I want you to fuck me and use me so bad, Steve _please_ ,” Tony begged in a rush, running his shaking hands over the front of that ridiculously pristine army jacket with the badges and medals and lapels and tight panels and ugh.

“We’re… we’re in the men’s room, Tony,” Steve stuttered, trying to figure out if Tony was actually being serious or not. The look in the man’s eyes said yes a hundred times over, but Steve wanted to be sure before he did this.

“Christ, Steve, who  cares? I need you—I need _this_ —right now or I swear I’ll—” But now it was Steve’s turn to silence Tony with a kiss; one that made the smaller man whimper.

“Fine,” he muttered against the playboy’s mouth. “You want me to fuck you in the uniform?” Tony mumbled incoherent affirmatives. “Up against the wall right here?” Tony nodded. Steve spun him so they were back to chest. “You’re going to take your soldier dry?”

“Steve—” Tony managed to whine before Steve was roughly pulling down his pants and working at his own belt, sliding it deftly out of the loops and between Tony’s teeth.

“You might want to bite down on this,” he commanded as he popped open the buttons on his pants. How Tony could get Steve this hard in such a short amount of time, he’ll never know. There was just something about dominating the avenger that drove him to an impossible high. His breathing was already ragged at the prospect as he gave his hardening dick a few deft tugs before he saw to the keening billionaire before him.

Steve tutted at the sight of him. “Just look at you,” he said. “You’re so desperate to be filled and fucked. Filthy. Bet you’re already hard for me and I haven’t even touched you yet. Tony Stark,” he said the name with so much wet lust and greed that Tony felt his knees weaken. He slumped against the wall as Steve pushed a hand between his legs, sliding them apart, five fingertips pressed into the skin of his thigh all that was needed to make Tony bite down on the belt, shut his eyes, and choke back a whimper. Steve was going to fuck him. In the restroom of some fancy hall in New York, with nothing but spit for lube, a belt between Tony’s teeth, and wearing that fucking _amazing_ uniform.

This was better than heaven.

When Steve gripped Tony’s hip and worked one spit lubed finger into him, he moaned. Any relative thought process went straight out the window. Steve hummed approval at the noise. He slapped Tony’s bare ass lightly as he pushed his finger in past the second knuckle. Another moan was lost around the leather of the belt. Steve spanked him again, making Tony gasp and jolt, muscles clenching around Steve’s finger.

“Oh, you like that, do you? Like having your soldier spank you?” Steve purred the question as he pushed a second finger inside Tony, all the way in, too far in. It was too dry, too much, too soon, but Tony took it like Steve knew he would, pushing himself back onto Steve. The sight of Tony Stark gagged and moaning as he fucked himself around Steve’s dry fingers was incredible, making Steve’s cock throb impatiently. Steve scissored his fingers suddenly and Tony’s whole body jolted around the movement. Steve spanked him a third time; telling him to keep still as Steve some slack into the tight ring of hot muscle around his fingers.

Three fingers pushed into Tony, making him arch his back with a groan, and Steve couldn’t bear waiting any longer. He swore as he pulled out of Tony, leaving him to whine as he spat into his palm, slicking his dick and smearing pre come down his shaft. How Tony could make him this way was the best mystery of his life, and one he didn’t want to know the answer too, for fear of ruining the thrill. He was trembling as he lined himself up with Tony’s semi-loose hole and pushed his head in past Tony’s tight, dry opening. Tony shifted his hips, angling them a little better as Steve pushed in slow, all the way to the hilt, buried himself in Tony as the other man squirmed to push himself further down around the thickness of Steve, sweat building under his skin form the strain of muscles in his shaking legs, trying to get closer to and further away from the pain and pleasure that was Steve Steve _Steve._

And then Tony clenched with a muffled gasp as Steve braced one arm across his shoulders, holding him against the wall, and drew back out, then in again, out and in, out, in until he hit a rhythm fast enough that Tony was crying out against the burn of friction and ache of muscle that was too much too much _not enough_ never enough when he was with Steve. He always wanted more, whatever the price was. Even this pain was a good exchange to have Steve fill him up so hot and big and heavy, pressing against his back, pinning him there, claiming him by possessing him. He bit down on the leather as tears escaped from the corners of his eyes, betraying just how much it stung beneath the warmth and heady pleasure flowing through him.

“I warned you it would hurt,” Steve gasped out in Tony’s ear as he slammed their hips together again, hammering against Tony’s prostrate with delectable precision. Tony couldn’t talk. Even without the gag he still wouldn’t be able to. The feeling of Steve pounding into him, deep inside, so hot and dry and everything Tony needed, was enough to shut his mind down entirely and reduce him to a quivering, wordless mess of incoherent noises and jerky movements.

“Don’t move,” Steve commanded, fabric slapping on skin as he drove himself into Tony’s ass, making the cubicle wall rattle. “You wanted me t-to  fuck you like this. S-so take it.”

Tony groaned deep and long as Steve changed his angle, lifting Tony’s right leg with the hand not plastering the billionaire to the wall, and holding it there, spreading Tony open a little more, allowing him to fuck him harder and deeper.

The steady catch of friction was driving them insane and Steve could feel Tony shaking and panting, shoulders heaving as he drove him closer to that edge. He was going to come and Steve was going to come with him, filling him up and making him scream behind that gag. The thought was enough to make his hips stutter, head of his cock grazing over Tony’s prostrate just as Tony clenched and arched and came with a shout that ripped a reactive orgasm from Steve too as he thrust once more into Tony’s now-clenched hole. He panted against Tony’s neck, falling against the smaller man, exhausted. Drained.

“What the hell have you done to me?” he wondered aloud and Tony whined into the gag. Steve removed it to catch the words more clearly, turned Tony around gently so he could push his hair back from his sweaty brow and kiss the tearstains from the corners of his eyes.

“Dunno,” Tony gasped, leaning his weight against the wall, hands on Steve’s chest, fingers splaying through those medals and ribbons he loved so much to look at. Breathing hard and voice cracking, he said, “but I fucking love it.”

 


End file.
